Compact camera modules have been widely adopted in many types of portable electronic device such as smart phones. Many sophisticated camera functions, such as autofocus, have been integrated into compact camera modules. Recently, the market is requesting camera modules to equip with optical image stabilization function. This in turn requests to have a miniature lens driving apparatus which is capable of moving the imaging lens along X, Y, and Z directions.